


Casting Couch

by urohidrosis



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Come Sharing, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urohidrosis/pseuds/urohidrosis
Summary: Famed director Benton Tarantella is always on the lookout for new talent. One shot.
Relationships: Benton Tarantella/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Casting Couch

"Have a seat on the couch, my dear."

The young woman did what Benton Tarantella asked. The famous director was as charming and charismatic as she'd always imagined he'd be, and she couldn't believe she was here in his presence, auditioning for a role in his new film. Hope would be stupid not to absolutely bow down before the man, who stood a good foot taller than she and was dressed in a dark green suit, topped off with a pink polka dot scarf. 

Despite his charm, Tarantella wasn't exactly an attractive man. His hair, black and with a shock of grey locks, was slicked back, slightly flipping out from his ears and with the dignity of a mad scientist to boot. His nose, small and slender, pointed downwards towards his scowling lips. His chin was also rather long and thin, just like the rest of his body. But his eyes...If Hope didn't know any better, his eyes almost looked like they'd belong to a sociopath. One was lazy and near closed. The other was practically bulging out of his skull. Both were oozing a certain disdain, for whatever reason. 

He looked eccentric and strange. But somehow, Hope was attracted to him, whether it be his power and influence, or the fact that she was pretty sure he was about to fuck her. 

Benton spoke again. "Now, you've done well in your, ahem, audition." His lips formed a smirk, the most emotion he'd shown all day. "But if you really want the part, you'll have to do some extra work."

Hope nodded up and down. If the man wanted to have sex with her, she was absolutely willing to please him in any way necessary. 

Tarantella began unzipping his trousers as he motioned for his prospective actress to lean forward. His penis was already erect, but still rather small and thin. Hope didn't mind though. It meant it'd be easier to suck off. 

As her lips closed around his dick, the director let out a very small, almost inaudible moan. As if he didn't want her knowing he was feeling any pleasure at all.

“Mmm...it feels great." the man sighed, slightly thrusting his hips into Hope's mouth. His long, slender fingers rested on her shoulders, guiding her into the pace he desired from her.

Precum leaked from his tip, causing Hope to gag a bit. "Now, dear, don't vomit on my new shoes," said Tarantella, chuckling in a way that showed no friendliness whatsoever. "I just bought them yesterday and I'm afraid it would reflect badly on you if you did."

Tarantella pulled out of her mouth, his cock twitching as a string of spit fell from it. "How about we move on to a different, hmm, scene.." he contemplated. He helped Hope rise to her feet, turning her around and suddenly pushing her down onto the couch. He spread her thick thighs with his hands, lightly caressing her cunt before he entered her.

Hope couldn't help but let out a moan. His dick was small, but fuck, did it feel good. His hands traveled to her ass, thrusting into her at a bruising pace. Even Tarantella couldn't help but express his pleasure. He groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her bottom with a grip. Hope let out a yelp at this, her legs quivering, almost forcing him out of her. "Fuck, girl," moaned Tarantella, "Your pussy is so good. The best. And believe me, I've had many of them."

The actress could feel her impending orgasm, but fought it off so she could please him longer. Benton leaned over her and licked at her ear, deepening his thrusts and nearly sending her over the edge. "Mmm, yes, it's great indeed," Tarantella continued, fingering her clitoris with a long finger, "You have a long career in showbusiness, I can already tell."

As his thrusts became slower, deeper, Hope couldn't fight off her climax any longer. "Fuck, Mr. Tarantella, I'm coming!" she sobbed out, whimpering. His fingers continued rubbing against her clit, making her see stars as she came. 

Her moist, warm pussy began to send Benton into his own orgasm. He grunted and moaned as his cock pumped semen into her hole, halting his thrusts as his dick throbbed against her opening. 

After their shared climax, Hope felt the director pull himself out of her. She turned around and propped herself up against the back of the couch, panting as she pulled up her panties. Cum was pouring out of her, and she reached for a napkin to wipe herself with. Tarantella, whose face was red and glistening with sweat, simply smirked as he fastened his pants. 

“Yes, I can see your future in the business for sure, my dear." Tarantella's smile was anything but sincere, but after having just been intimate with him, Hope appreciated the man's words. He helped her to her feet, and escorted her to the door to his "office".

As she turned to leave, Tarantella pulled her in for a kiss. Hope felt his tongue brush against hers, sending shockwaves down her spine. She wanted him again already, but knew the next "scene" would come to her in due time. 

Walking out the door, Hope heard the last word from Benton Tarantella.

"By the way, you got the part."

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and super short. But I had to get it out of my system, heh. Tarantella is a fave of mine and there’s no way I could write him without him getting fucked. I don’t write a whole lot but I hope it’s okay.


End file.
